Resident Evil: Survivor Uprising
by The Unlikely Hero
Summary: Umbrella's experiments to create supersoldiers has lead to disasterous results. A group consisting of escaped subjects and a group of survivors united to fight this forced evolution. Morality is at stake as they choose between survival or death.
1. Notes and Disclaimers

**RESIDENT EVIL: SURVIVOR UPRISING**

_**A Cinematic Screenplay style novel by The Unlikely Hero**_

WARNING: This story contains gruesome scenes, violence, coarse language, gore and mature subject matter. This story would be rated R-Restricted. Reader's discretion is advised.

**LEGAL TERMS:**

Resident Evil, its characters and all other storyline aspects are Copyrighted by Capcom. All other trademarks belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

As this is a work of fiction, all characters, organizations and other miscellaneous events/credentials portrayed in this story are entirely fictional and imaginary. Usage and references to real world events and groups are purely coincidental.

The original character Nick Garcia, as well as the other original storyline elements/characters is copyrighted by me, The Unlikely Hero. All rights reserved.

JJ Reese is an original character created by Trenton McCain, used with permission.

Quotes are the works of the referenced authors and sources.

If you want to publish this story on your website (aside from please email me at and let me know. If you intend to claim this story as your own, it is a direct infringement on international copyright laws and you will be dealt with accordingly. However, if you wish to use some ideas from this story for derivations, you are welcome to do so given that you e-mail me with your ideas beforehand as well as your finished work, before you publish it.

With all of the legal terms out of the way, please enjoy and review.

_This fiction__ is available __with"high__ definition"__ links. (Link to site available soon) Certain objects featured in this fiction have __h__yperlinks that __can be visited to __provide the reader with __additional content, such as details and pictures_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

9/24/2007 – After a LONG hiatus, I'm making time to write this fic again as it showed a lot more promise than I had thought. This fic is undergoing a major rewrite to hopefully portray recurring themes and plot elements, giving the characters and story a lot more character, background and suspense than it did before. I felt the story lack soul before this re-planning and rewriting – it seemed like a ongoing music video that had a disconnect between chapters.

This story will be written as a hybrid – consisting of elements of the Capcom games, the S.D. Perry novelizations, the movies, as well as some original plot elements.

I know many Resident Evil fans would argue that the movie, novelizations, etc… are not canon. Many are very loyal fans and are very against any works that are "against canon" (i.e: the critical reviews against the movie, novel, etc…)

My personal take on this, is that who cares?

The RE franchise is a universe that opened up the collective imaginations, including professional novelists, screenwriters, directors, producers, actors/actresses and fandom. All of us should appreciate this.

In fictional work, the importance thing is creativity and most importantly, something crafting something the reader would enjoy. Hopefully the re-write of this fic will be an example of this.

Please do send comments and suggestions. I love a RE discussion.


	2. Prologue: Forsaken Nightmare

**Prologue: "Forsaken Nightmare"**

_Troubles brew when man seeks to change their own destiny. Man's inquisitive nature creates much of our modern day marvels and accomplishments. It is by this same inquisitive __nature; __however, that is our __folly__."_

**Secret Weapons Depot and Airbase: ****Pamir Mo****u****ntain Ranges: ****Wakan**** Corridor (Afghani-Tajikistani border), ****Badakhs****h****an**** Oblast, ****C****e****ntral**** Asia**

**September 1, 1998 3:30PM**

_Initializing COM Data Connection…_

_25..._

_50..._

_100..._

_COM __Data __Connection __Established..._

The static digital snow on the screen was replaced slowly with genuine, white slopes of snow, surrounded by grayish rocky outcrops. The light hiss from the speakers shows that all was quiet and serene in this _Shangri-La_ like part of the world. Everything seems peaceful except for what appeared to be some sort of a military installation at the bottom of the valley, which bustled with activity as jeeps and trucks milled about.

As the _Sanyo Xacti HD1000_ camera lens zooms in, the image of the installation became much clearer; tanks, military vehicles and a jet fighter lay parked in the compound and airfield. Meanwhile, men in baggy, heavy winter coats totting AK-47s were discussing something as they pointed at a pair of Soviet D-20 towable howitzers. As they spoke, and laughed loudly, a gigantic Russian made SCUD mounted on a large truck passed by.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot…Let's see, Ukrainian T-84 battle tanks, French Dauphin-2 attack helicopters equipped with anti-tank missiles, SA-14 portable anti-aircraft missile launchers…enough gear to start a small war" The voice said slowly, trying to identify what is inside the military base.

The small, but surprisingly sharp screen continued to scan around; near an entrance to a military installation, several crates of firearms were placed along the wall as one bearded man showed another two the contents of them. They each picked up a submachine gun, and held them out in the aiming position, examining the sight and handle of the firearm.

"Fabriqué Nationalé P90s, standard weapons for the Counter-Terrorist unit of the EU, wonder what they say when they find out these guys have them…Let's see, what else… 5.45mm AK-74s, attached with GP-25 grenade launchers, RPG-7s. But it looks like this place is more elaborate, and our jackpot is probably inside, Tigershark, see if you can get inside the complex. Retrieve reconnaissance information of any weapons of mass destruction and rendezvous to extraction point."

"Wouldn't you rather want a clean sweep of this place?" came a reply from the field operative.

"Agent Tigershark, use stealth for as long as possible and get out with the recon. You are greatly outnumbered. We can have cavalry airlifted in from both Tajikstan and Kashgar in China, they can be here within… " A hint of annoyance is seen in the replier's face – as the screen zooms back we see a large operational room in the Pentagon. The replier, a man in his late 50's is wearing a visitors badge as he remains focused on the operational screen.

"They won't get here in time. All I have to do is stir up a fight between these guys…" The field agent interrupts.

"Agent Tigershark!…" The replier shouted.

"See you on the other side…Out..."

_COM Connection Terminated..._

* * *

**September 1, 1998 3:3****3****PM**

**Pentagon, ****Arlington, ****VA**

"Get us an image from our sats in the air! Pronto. Goddammit Hamilton, your guy might just have jeopardized our mission! A man, who from his uniform and decorations appears to be a general, yelled as he paced around the large room nervously.

The screens around the room flickered on again, switching from the U.S. Department of Defense logo back to the mission taking place in Central Asia.

**

* * *

****Secret Weapons Depot and Airbase ****Pamir Mountain ****Ranges: ****Wakan**** Corridor ****Afghani****-Tajikista****ni**** border)****, Central Asia**

**September 1, 1998 3:3****3****PM**

The figure of Agent Tigershark, a figure wearing a white camouflage outfit, quickly placed away his digital camcorder as he crept stealthily along the narrow path in the thick grove of pine trees. This path, seemingly out of sight from the people in the military base, went to the grey concrete building at the edge of the entire weapon bazaar. From the relative quietness of the wilderness around the entire compound, the noises of the idling diesel engines powering the military vehicles were deafening; very faintly a wolf can be heard howling from a distant location.

Reaching the end of the path at the bottom of the valley. Tigershark scanned the grounds again. It appears that most occupants of the base were browsing around the weapon cache and that security of the perimeter was fairly light.

_They'__re excited, __like kids in a candy store._

_Still, he had to be careful. __In an illegal arms deal, everyone's paranoid__ If even one guy spot him, all the__ heavy weaponry__ would be firing, mostly at him__. He didn't want that happening….yet._

The figure came within a few meters of the drab, miserable grey walls of the Soviet-era barracks. Crouching and keeping low, the figured scanned the area and spotted a grate into what seemed like a ventilation shaft. _This is h__is entrance._

He could also see smoke rings in the air.

_Someone, probably a guard, having a smoke break._

Instinctively, he lightened his footsteps as he leaned low against a rock, with his Strider SEAL knife out and waited for the perfect moment to strike. _Like an eagle watching its prey with his bold brown eyes._

The male guard looked to be Turkish, in his mid-late 30s with a beard. His AK-47 assault rifle was propped on the wall beside him. It was clear that he wasn't any trouble.

An orange glow is emitted as the bearded mouth closed around the white cigarette. A cold mountain draft blew down from the peaks as the guard looked up at the afar Pamir Sierras.

_This marked his move._

Quickly but stealthily moving on his specially made stealthy shoes, he quickly took two small steps, then deftly guiding the knife into the air. As the screen closed up onto the knife, the knife sliced straight through the crisp mountain air.

* * *

**September 1, 1998 3:3****5****PM**

**Pentagon, ****Arlington, ****VA**

Back in Washington, Sergeant Hamilton glanced down at his folder, containing the details of the mission, quickly reviewing the details of the mission.

_Agent __Tigershark__, also known as Nicholas Garcia, FBI CIA joint counter-terrorism operative and special agent.__Top secret clearance and license to kill._

It all began as a biological threat down in the south, a cult based in Northern Texas has murdered several ethnic families on the outskirts of a small community by the tainting of the water wells with anthrax. Eventually, they left a note in a crime scene threatening to release Anthrax into the D.C. metro subway system, claiming that they are doing so to clear America of impurities.

_Of course, this is not just your typical Neo-Nazi crew._

A joint raid by the FBI and STARS of a ranch compound in Northern Texas stopped the crisis. A thorough search of the vast compound found a small amount of anthrax. (csmilitia)

Garcia was assigned to find the source of the biological weapons, leads were followed. Too many to remember exactly. However, at the end, the trails led to a Russian shipping company having outposts and warehouses in many locations of Central Asia. This outpost in northeastern Afghanistan is where arms deals are taking place.

_Speaking of STARS_…Hamilton glanced back at the screens, and shook his head…._There will be time to address that later._

**

* * *

****September 1, 19****98 3:42****PM**

**Secret Weapons Depot and Airbase (****Pamir ****Mountain ****Ranges: ****Wakan**** Corridor ****Afghani****-Tajikista****ni**** border), ****Central Asia**

Cutting through the air quickly, the knife quickly found its mark at the base of the guard's neck. With the impact, he instantly slumped over on impact into the soft snow. There was very little blood and noise as the agent pulled the knife out of the dead guard's neck, wiping it clean on the guard's coat.

After dragging the dead guard's body behind a shrub, Nick crawled through the vent opening. A dim light appeared at the end of the vent, with an easily removed wire mesh covering the opening. The special agent looked down into the room below.

It appeared to be a store room, in some sort of a subbasement, lined with grey concrete walls and overhead pipes. There was no ammo though, only some food supplies and drinking water.

Landing gracefully on his Oakley S.I. Assault boot, he pointed the gun ahead and to the side in quick succession in anticipation of any threats…

Finding none, Nick stepped forward to the door, opening it slowly and carefully.

The door opened to a metal staircase leading down to a hallway. Luckily, there was no one in sight…Except…

_Thud of footsteps and humming, from the left side of the hallway, around a corner. _

Nick took out his silenced compact .45 from the chest compartment of his stealth suit. The semi-automatic, titanium alloy pistol was a customized Strayer Voight Infinity Special Forces Compact, a modification of the classic Colt 1911 that is very popular in shooting competitions because of its superb accuracy due to its 5 inch aluminum nitrate coated barrel. Being modified to military specs, with a custom slide, double stack rail frame, fibre-optic sight and titanium compensator, it carried 10 .45 ACP rounds fully concealed; however, with its aluminum hi-capacity magazine well, it could be reloaded in combat with a larger 12 or 14 round .45 magazines. A LAM (Laser Aiming Module) or tactical flashlight could be mounted in the front. Finally, a silencer, which is, by the way, on, was fitted for infiltration operations.

_Seems like he is heading away…_

Nick peered slowly and carefully behind the corner, just to see the back of a scientific white coat opening a lab-like door with a small yellow biological hazard warning symbol on it.

_Just as we thought…_

He slightly pointed the gun around the corner of the narrow hallway, the rear sight of the pistol easily found the back of the head.

Nick slightly squeezed the trigger…

_Six years ago…you wouldn't have done this…but ever since that time…_

_You don't want to be burdened…You do what it takes not to get hurt…You have a mission to complete…_

The silenced pistol made very little noise or recoil, followed by a soft thud as the bullet entered the brain and the body slumped forward, brushing against a table….It came dangerously close from knocking over a beaker containing a greenish colored substance…

Nick let out a silent sigh of relief…._Another half-inch, and they'd be….god knows what__…_

Glancing up, Nick took a look at the seemingly sterile and organized room, something of a contrast from the complex chaos of heavy military equipment above ground.

There was a lab counter, like a biology lab in high school, somewhat unprofessional equipment. But it was suffice for what they were doing, not producing whatever was in the beakers, but managing it and keeping the microorganisms alive, which is what appears to be in the large tank. A fuel line, as well as a tube from a tank led into the next room, protected by a metallic sliding door, with a keycard reader on the wall next to it.

He was not a WMD expert, and there's no time to call in any.

Something caught Nick's eye as he was going to take out his Samsung i710 Smartphone to start work on the passcode lock. It was a red and white bio-hazardous material container in a strange shape much like a stop sign…Seems very peculiar and distinguished from the other containers on the counter.

Taking a closer look, the box had no particular marking on it but a large letter T.

_Someone likes Mr. T? __Terminator?__ Not that he had time to care anyways_

The work on the lock took mere seconds after Nick connected his i710 to the keycard receptor. With a slight amount of mechanical noise, the door slid open, letting the two agents into a large, industrial room dominated by a large SS-19 ICBM launching complex. A large cargo door stood at the one end of the room, presumably a vehicle entrance from the ground.

The fuel line, as well as the other pipe, was feeding into the missile. It looked like they were arming the missile with _something_. But what is it?

_No matter if it be ch__emical, biological, he needs to destroy it and get out, quickly._

Ducking behind some barrels, he quickly scanned the room for threats with his silenced pistols.

_Yebat!_

Someone cursed out loud in some rather Turkic-accented Russian from what appears to be a conference or control room up above.

Through the window, they can see several Middle Eastern men, looking to be perhaps from Central Asian states, waving their Kalashnikovs around rather actively and arguing in loud, sharp voices.

"Damn you, Akbar! We will use the weapon now against the infidels, let us launch the missile into Beijing and wage holy war on the Hans that have taken our land!"

"You are being impatient! The American infidels must be destroyed first or they will aid the devils…"

_Turkestan__ Liberation__ Army, an terrorist group looking to establish a fundamentalist state looking to create a fundamentalist state stretching from Turkey to Western China.__ So these crazies are looking to stir up some trouble too…_

"Wait a minute….Who is down there?" One of the other men exclaimed as he pointed to the closing lab door, interrupting Nick's thought. He leaned back and took deep silent breaths.

_OK – time to get show these guys what they are in for._

Nick took out the detonation packs, or detpacks, as they call it. The detpacks contained a destructive load of C4 high explosive along with some advanced electronic circuitry to prevent it from being easily defused. To set it, the agent presses his finger on the keypad and looks into the front LED at the same time. This, in effect, allows the internal security device to scan the agent's retinas as well as fingerprints and compares it through satellite to the CIA central computer. Of course, if the bomb was stolen, it can be set so that either the bomb self-destructs, killing the thief, or renders itself inoperable unless the C4 was taken out and rewired to a different triggering system.

In this case, the detpack also has a homing indicator to allow a cruise missile to be launched and hit the same area, causing maximum damage.

"You bastard! You have betrayed our plans, haven't you?" The arguing continued in Russian.

"This must be a ploy of yours, I will not allow it!"

The _crack_ of full-automatic fire sounded as the two groups opened fire at each other, the violent muzzle flash of the rifles lighting up the dimly lit room in a surreal fashion.

As gunfire erupted from all directions, the argument started a full-blown war in the small base as Nick sprung to action.

Pressing the button to attach the clamp to the base of the missile, an electronic beep sounded as the LCD blinked 5:00 and started to count down. At the same time, the same count showed up on the back of his Omega Speedmaster Professional wristwatch as a backlit number illuminated by an indigo screen. Placing the final detonation packs near the pipeline, Nick moved and grabbed a Kalashnikov from a gun rack on the side of the room.

**

* * *

****September 1, 1998 3:53****PM**

**Pentagon, ****Arlington, ****VA**

"…That is crazy…What is he doing?! "

"Five minutes to detonation…." Hamilton had no answer for the chaos happening on the screen, from the satellite picture, it seems there is explosion and gunfire coming from around the base. Meanwhile, the bomb on the detonator was running down.

"That is it! We have to launch contingency plan, we have no confirmation that he had placed the detonation packs correctly to destroy the threat."

"But… wait! we need to confirm his status…Agent Tigershark, report in, report in!…What the fuck are you doing there?" Hamilton barked into the microphone.

"We have to launch our contingency plan now." The general picked up his phone.

" Central Command to eagle mother, Fire command authorized! Repeat, weapons are hot."

Hamilton looked extremely worried as the general hung up the phone with a clank. Nick better get himself out of there, fast.

**

* * *

****September 1, 1998 3:53****PM**

**Indian Ocean, just off the coast of Gujarat**** State****, India**

**U.S.S. Shiloh ****Ticonderoga**** class missile cruiser**

"We have weapons confirmation. Weapons are free, repeat, weapons are free" A naval officer said as he pulled out a printed document out of the printer. He then nodded to the other and walked over to the firing control, turned their two keys to unlock and open the firing control panel. One of the officers entered in a firing control code and the other read out the code to confirm it.

"Code confirmed."

"All personnel clear the deck . Firing to commence in 5…4….3…2…1…"

A loud blast sounded as a brilliant large orange-red flash appear outside the window of the control deck.

The white Tomahawk missile took off vertically, and then began to speed its way northbound towards its target.

**

* * *

****September 1, 19****98 3:52****PM**

**Secret Weapons Depot and Airbase (****Pamir ****Mountain ****Ranges: ****Wakan**** Corridor ****Afghani****-Tajikista****ni**** border), ****Central Asia**

Walking up the grey concrete stairs, Nick took out a small grenade and pressed a small button on the top of it. A red light began to blink. Racing to the top of the stairs, Nick opened the door and took a quick look outside; they were near the paved area, with the runway close by and a few people surrounded a hangar housing a trainer/ground attacker dual use plane.

_Yak-130, Will showed a picture of it to __m__e__ once in his __Airforces__ Monthly magazine._

Pressing the button on his miniature grenade again to arm it to explode, Nick took a few quick running steps out of the staircase structure before he quickly placed the grenade on the slowly moving SCUD. Running in the other direction, he delivered a quick sliding kick at the nearest guard as the highly explosive payload SCUD exploded. With its large amount of explosives; it successfully affected several nearby vehicles in a chain reaction.

_3:30__ remaining until detonation_

The entire camp erupted into chaos as different factions appeared to be grabbing whatever weapon is available and flee as they are shooting at the others, fearing some sort of a betrayal against each other. Revolutionaries from South America were shooting at Chechen separatists, northern Irish fighters were shooting at Turkestan militants. It was an all out war.

_Burp, burp, burp_…the sound of a multi-barreled machine gun started as a truck-mounted turret headed towards Nick.

Picking up a stray F1 grenade on the floor, Nick threw it towards the truck's path. A loud explosion resounded as the grenade detonated beneath the truck, probably near the diesel tank as the shrapnel ruptured the fuel lines. Next, the fuel reacted violently to the surrounding heat and exploded, causing the truck to flip over on its side as it crushed several terrorists near it.

_2:40__ remaining until detonation_

Two of the guards managed to recover, yelling out something in Russian as they wildly fired their AK-47s in his direction. Nick quickly ducked for cover behind a parked lorry.

The loud crackling of their Kalashnikovs continued.

_2:10_

_These guys don't seem to pay any attention._

Pointing the gun below the chassis of the truck, he saw two pairs of boots, standing still. At the sound of the pistol's shot, they both collapsed, dropping their automatics.

Giving them both a kick in the head to make sure they stay down, Nick quickly picked up the ammo clips as he made a rush for the plane, briefly ducking behind a bunker structure for cover. Now only several meters away, Nick hid behind a BMP-1 infantry fighting vehicle, watching several terrorists with the same idea of taking the plane. Luckily, they seemed too busy fighting each other. Taking a deep breath, Nick emerged from the corner, firing several shots and killing several terrorists before running to the ladder. As he approaches the ladder, Nick swings the stock of his rifle to club a terrorist in the head.

_Two minutes until detonation_, a calm female voice announced from Nick's i710, strapped in the front pocket of his suit.

Hurriedly, they went up the crude wooden ladder to the advanced digital cockpit. He has flown briefly for the U.S. Navy about 7 years ago, but he believed he could manage.

Slipping into the flight-suit and gas mask, he flipped several switches as the large jet stirred to life. He paused as he stood up from the cockpit, firing several shots at a guard on top of a guard tower.

_1:00_

_0:__59_

_It was __time to leave._

Closing the fiberglass cockpit window with a solid clunk, Nick turned the aligned the plane with the runway.

_0:45_

A jeep, with a Russian NSVT 12.7mm machine gun mounted on the back, speeded on to the runway as it started to fire at the plane.

_These armor piercing, high caliber rounds can cause __some __serious damage. _

Acting quickly, Nick opened up a protective cover and flipped a switch underneath, with a sound notifying them that the armaments on the plane were ready to fire.

"Come on, lock on…."

A series of urgent beeps emitted from the onboard computer as the heat-seeking missile locked on to the jeep.

_0:30_

Nick grabbed the control stick quickly, flipped the safety hat and pressed the fire button.

He was rewarded with a loud whoosh of air and an explosion that shook the ground as the missiles hit the jeep.

_0:15_

Nick could see it now, a white object, glimmering in the afternoon sun flew towards the base, leaving white smoke on its trail.

_A Tomahawk cruise missile__ These guys aren't going to trust me to do a clean job. Not yet anyway._

Pulling the throttle back and activating the afterburners, the roar in the cockpit was overwhelming as the jet thrusted forward at breakneck speed.

If Nick has turned around, he would have seen a few terrorists, attempting to attack the plane, were burnt to a crisp by the jettisoning afterburners.

Obviously, there was no time for that as Nick adjusted the nose and checked the speed of the plane.

_0:10_

_150 knots…_

_0.09_

_160…._

_0.08_

170! Nick pulled up the handle and adjusted the nose to 25 degrees up as the plane headed up and away from the base.

_Got to head above 3000 feet just to be safe._

_0:03_

_0:02_

_0:01_

_0:00_

A roar sounded just below him, quite a bit louder than the jet engine as a cloud of red heat surrounded the plane. All of this seemed to happen in slow motion as Nick held his breath, wondering if he had made it.

Meanwhile, on the Washington side of the screen, everyone stared anxiously at the wall screen in the mission room in the Pentagon. The room that was alive with commands only moments ago was now silent in anticipation, looking at the screen showing the intense red fireball.

Finally, after a few seconds, a blank black screen replaced the fiery background stating:

_Connection Lost._

Everyone looked away and sighed…The Agency has lost two of its more accomplished agents.

Then the speaker came alive, shocking everyone in the room with a sudden surprised jolt. "How do you guys want to take a look at this new toy…She's a ground attack plane, right off the factory floor."

Everyone in the room bursted out in laughter and high fives because of the great news.

Hamilton breathes a sigh of relief as he answered, "Acknowledged, we will guide you to a friendly airspace."

Only one dark shadow in the air duct did not, as he wasn't sure how his employers would act, having a sample of the new virus as well as a lucrative business deal accidentally destroyed by the government. As he turns and crawls away, a sliver of his blonde hair falls and is sucked into the darkness of the unforgiving ducts.


	3. Chapter 1: Concealed Sins

**Chapter 1: ****Concealed Sins**

_"Evil is nourished and grows by __concealment__." - Virgil_

**Hallway, ****Raccoon ****City ****General ****Hospital**** Basement, OR**

**September 2, 1998 ****11:45PM**

_I really, really, hate this place, especially at night._

The _Otis_ elevator door slid open without much noise, showcasing its perfect oiling. It stopped with a soft _clank _as the dark and foreboding basement corridor came into view.

The hospital's basement had all the unsavory rooms such as the morgue, electrical rooms, chemical storage, waste disposal and furnace area. Josh felt a chill down his back, although it is only early fall, the hospital basement has always been strangely cold.

_Click._

_Whirrr__…._

Josh nearly jumped out of his skin; before realizing that it was just the main furnace stirring to life.

_Stop being so goddamn jumpy.__ Either you go find out what's going on, or you take the elevator back up to the main floor and head back home, bury yourself __in your other life, __with more vectors and algebraic proofs._

Surprising even himself, he chose the more daring option. He quickly jabbed the _Open Door_ button to stop the elevator door from closing and peered to the left of the door. Surely enough, Dr. Johnson was there, hurrying down the dimly lit section of the hallway with his copies of the new patient files. Almost tiptoeing, he exited the elevator and hid in a dark corner, watching the figure disappear down the seemingly _mile-long_ corridor.

Josh started volunteering here at Raccoon General Hospital about two years ago; trying to get enough service credits and references to get several state scholarships into the Life Sciences program at Oregon State University. It was only a week ago that he noticed something weird about Johnson, the head doctor of the General Admission.

_Anything to get out of this shitty city…_

Johnson seemed to do a lot of photocopying, although it initially didn't seem to be anything out of place, it was when he saw the always new stack of files next to the photocopier that he began to wonder.

What were they doing with all that patient information, like blood type, genetic information, identification numbers and so on?

_W__ell, that's what he is doing here, do find out. Might be even tabloid caliber material, might make me some of that mon__ey so I can buy that new MP3__ player __Adam__ just got. _

_I'll show him…_

_Gosh, I can't believe it, I'm jealou__s. Me, the "smart one"__….This place must be really getting to me…_

Confident now that Johnson would not spot him, he stepped out of the shadow and into the dark hallway. Pharmacy, Nuclear Medicine, Media Room, Furnace, Electrical room, and then he stopped, seeing the faraway figure of Johnson turning left into a hallway that glowed red.

Oh yeah, _that_ hallway.

Josh thought back to the tour that the volunteers got at the beginning of each year. All the volunteers were given this tour of the hospital to let them becoming acquainted with the facilities and the staff. He remembered the tour clearly, since he went on it twice now. The group, mostly students but occasionally some aged people, went through the entire hospital and met the staff in each department.

_Fairly boring stuff._

Then, there was a few places which high security clearance is required for access. The waste disposal and chemical storage were two of the few for obvious reasons. They didn't want the kids getting hurt and getting a lawsuit on their hands. The Umbrella medicine laboratory is another.

Umbrella Incorporated funded the construction of the new hospital, as well as many of the municipal buildings of Raccoon City. The company was an international enterprise producing mainly pharmaceutical products, cosmetics, household chemicals as well as food and drinks.

The company has its large imprints in the hospital. From the Umbrella logo on the floor near the entrance, to this medicine research lab, that was supposed to be researching medicine and better medical equipment for the people. It's like stepping into a dictatorial country filled with pictures of the leader, Josh recalled from history class.

He was always curious about this laboratory. _Was there a reason other than "Working in closer combination with the __Arklay__ Region Health Authority?" Perhaps if he found out what is happening with the files, he'll have a better idea. _

Just as when he was thinking about this, he stepped on a sheet of paper and nearly slipped.

_Hello…_

In the dim light, it looked like a patient file that Johnson dropped; genetic information, blood type…Wait, there's something scribbled on the back of the sheet.

**Probable Candidate for Project**** Evolution**

_What were they planning to do? Clone humans, DNA research? And what the hell is this Project Evolution?_

_Project is derived from "Project Alice", representing a more economic approach._

_We have had a dismal success rate so far, our control of the subjects remains in question. There has been many accidents that we have let the replicated subject escape, with dangerous results that can threaten the status of this project. As they say. Power without control is nothing. _

_On August 14, 2007 we created a clone of the subject, Elsa Walker. Subject is 24 years old, and has __above average athletical attributes and stamina before the experimentation. Goal of this experiment is that the **T-evolution Genome **__will provide subject with increased speed, stamina and strength, as well as increased tolerance for pain when the brain is stimulated because of fear or anger. A special, less potent version of this is currently being studied to be used in the Umbrella Consumer Divisions' over-the-counter product "Regenerate". _

Josh skimmed through the rest of the detail down to the experiment.

_At 21:00 on August 24, the experiment __began,__ the **T-evolution Genome **__was injected seven days prior to this and was allowed to manifest itself in the host subject's body. The subject is unarmed._

_Brain chemicals seem to be normal for the most part…except this part._

_At 21:03, UMB-03 "lickers" were introduced in the experimentation area. UMB-03 managed to attack the subject several times. __Subject appear__ to maintain some vitality and stamina much better than pre-experiment, where similar wounds would be fatal._

_At 21:05 the subject became agitated and angered. The subject physically attacked UMB-03 over the course of the next two minutes, wounding UMB-03 fatally._

Josh thought,_ "Wow, the dopamine and endorphins is off the charts! Then the activity becomes normal again."_

He continued to read…

_Highlighted in red was ****__when subject is angered – agility and strength increased by a factor of 16 – but subject is uncontrollable and collapsed unconscious moments afterward._

**_Subject showed signs of short term memory loss and hallucination for 30 minutes after the experiment._**

Josh frowned as he looked up, _is he reading __an__ science fiction novel? Or what IS this? _He began to flip through more folders to confirm his thoughts, one was labeled "Test Candidates List"

Holding the paper tight in anticipation, he took a look up and down the list.

And he suddenly stopped.

**Joshua Chu**

His hands started to shake uncontrollably he realizes that it was his name, _his very own name _on the paper.

_Could it be all just a misunderstanding? What is this all about??_

_Subject possesses extraordinary intelligence. __Able candidate to test Project Evolution on different age groups and cerebral development stages._

Holding the thought in his mind, he walked closer to the corner to the highly reinforced security door partly fueled by fear, and partly by anticipation. His hands were wringing with fear.

_Too many horror flicks,__ damn that __Ryuken__ theatre special._

Turning the corner, the corridor's reddish glow was even more intense, reminding Josh of various scenes in a horror flick. The strange corridor is separated from the outside by locked double doors, but Johnson, apparently in a hurry, left one of the doors opened as Josh peered inside.

What's on the other side was even more astonishing; a door that looked like it belonged in a bank vault, not a hospital. It was complete with electronic card readers, keypads and even though Josh wasn't sure, it looked like a retina scanner!

It was at this point he realized that there was something seriously wrong. He needed someone else to come and look at this. It was all too much for him to comprehend.

Footsteps sounded; from behind him… he turned around….fearing the worst.

"Oh, it's only you, Tyler…" He nearly let out a gasp. "Something's wrong here, come take a look. At this paper too."

But Tyler Henderson, the nightshift guard only nodded, and through the dim light, Josh thought he saw the guard grinning strangely at him.

"Tyler….? What are you doing?" Josh asked Tyler, the nightshift guard stepped closer to him. Something in his mind clicked.

"Tyler? I…I didn't mean to see this…Please! I won't say anything.. it…I…..Arrghh!" Josh tried to back away thru the double doors but Tyler acted first. He couldn't see very well in the dark, but he was pretty sure Tyler raised his nightstick and clubbed him in the head.

Umbrella….trespasser…beaten…by….sergeant…dead…Josh suddenly remembered the news story that was the talk of the town just several months ago as he let out a scream of pain. Slowly and painfully consciousness slipped away.

_Meanwhile, on the floor above…_

A faint anguished yell could be heard in the distance as a balding man looked up from his Microsoft Excel spreadsheet, glowing in the dim lights of the late night thanks to his brilliant Samsung LCD monitor.

"Check on the quarantined cannibal disease patient again….Looks like he is having a spell. So get him some tranquilizers before he disturbs the other patients." The night shift doctor told a nurse, whom nods as she looked back at the screen.


	4. Chapter 2: Federal Operation

**Chapter 2: ****Federal Operation**

_"The world is burning in the fire of desire, in greed, __arrogance__ and excessive ego." Sri Guru __Granth__ Sahib_

**US-101 ****Golden Gate ****Bridge (****Marin ****County****--> ****San Francisco, ****CA)**

**September 4, 1998, ****10:30AM**

The morning skyline of San Francisco was a crisp and comfortable baby blue. Visibility was so good today, (a rare and major difference to the normal foggy mornings) that a sports sedan with a color as slightly darker than today's clear sky could be seen speeding across the relatively empty Golden Gate Bridge after rush-hour traffic at about 70mph southbounds towards San Francisco. The sedan glided gracefully and smoothly on the pavement, switching lanes to avoid slower traffic quickly and showcasing the car's extraordinary handling in a scene that seemed like a car commercial.

In a ne6arby squad car, parked on the shoulder, an obese police officer is sitting in his seat, munching on a chocolate Boston Crème donut and drinking the morning brew when…

The navy-blue bullet streaked pass his car; now at nearly 100mph. Frantically putting his coffee (spilling it on the passenger seat in the process) and donut away in order to give chase to the speeding sedan, he started the sirens and was about to gun the V8 engine of his Ford Crown Victoria when the LED on the dashboard displayed the license plate and the identity of the offender.

**LICENSE I.D: SPECIAL FEDERAL AGENT**

**HQ INSTRUCTIONS: ABORT CHASE.**

**I.D. CLASSIFIED.**

**U.S.D.O.J./D.O. 41401/32541**

Sighing, he turned off the sirens and sat back in his seat. Reaching for his now half filled paper coffee cup, he wondered why he couldn't be as good as that guy. Some people get all the luck.

The blue sedan, now identified as a lowered and modified BMW M5, turned the corner quickly, barely squeaking its tires and showing the excellent traction. Proceeding down a ramp into an underground parking lot, it did not even stop for identification as the garage door open immediately after automatically verifying the car as authorized.

As the super-reinforced garage door slams to a close behind it, the sedan maneuvered around the support columns of the parking lot and pulled into an elevator in the far corner as another large steel door closed.

The quiet hydraulic car elevator lowers for about 30 seconds into a large, bright room, appearing to be some sort of a high-tech laboratory as people in lab coats milled about aisles and cubicles with machines and equipment.

"Did you really have to go that hard on the engine? It's still in the break-in period." An older, white bearded man asked as the driver of the vehicle got out. The driver, wearing a brown overcoat over a white shirt and red tie, looked to be in his early 30s, standing around 6 feet tall and seems to be quite athletically built. He appeared to have a slightly tanned complexion, and appear to me of mixed ethnicity, perhaps some Latin and some Asian. As he took off his polished titanium Oakley Romeo 2.0 sunglasses, his bold, powerful brown eyes appeared. _Agent __Tigershark_

"That cop needed a wakeup call, and it's much more fun this way…finding out what the equipment does before I consult the walking owner's manual. Or should I say, Will…" Nick said as he mentioned towards the bearded man., the FBI San Francisco Office Operations Equipment Manger.

"You know it. Just let me tell you the specs on this sheep-skinned wolf. We got ourselves a brand new BMW M5, which is already one of the fastest sedans in the world in its stock form, comes with the deluxe leather interior and wooden trims. So what we did first was put on self-lowering sports suspension, a new four wheel drive chassis, new self-inflating Dunlop SP Sport 9000 18" tires and 20'' brakes to improve the handling, so this 4000 pound monster can handle like them 3000 pound sportsters." Will always loved explaining the technology behind his toys, or "inventions".

"I know there's more to it than that." Nick says, urging Will to continue on.

"Of course! While we were fiddling around with the aerodynamic kits, we put on armored plating, bulletproof plexiglass windows, tinted, of course and side-impact beams. Then, with all that extra weight, we decided that we might as well tweak the engine a bit." Will continued as he opened the door to the car with the remote control, knocking on the window and the side of the car's chassis to show them the solidity of it's construction.

"Knowing you, that tweak is probably an overhaul." Nick says as he looks back towards the vehicle.

Will popped the hood as the three of them took a look inside at the shiny, painted engine compartment. "Ha! Actually, it was an engine swap at first. The 5.0 litre V8 came out, which wasn't bad at all, of course. We just replaced it with another, bigger and better BMW 6.1 litre V12, which we bored to 7.4 liters. Then, a new high performance exhaust system, dual Dinan superchargers and a 6 speed tiptronic/manual selectable gearbox puts 700 smooth horsepower and 655 lb-ft of torque to the ground. Oh yeah, one of the younger guys here put in a nitrous oxide system – he said it works wonders. Just don't try it out anywhere else but an airplane runway."

"Let's see how the US 101 fares. " commented Nick with a smirk.

The inventor shook his head as he closed the hood and went to sit in the driver's seat of the car, pressing a few buttons on the computer control console as _Crystal Method's "Keep Hope Alive"_ began to play.

"I see you know how this works already." Will looked up at Nick.

"I've got a way of figuring things out."

Will continued to fiddle around with the controls, causing the LCD screen to start playing parts of _Night of the Dead_

"I'll leave that in there for your enjoyment." Will stopped the DVD player as he continues, "So far this baby's got brawns and beauty. Next, we decided to put in the brains, digital background dashboards. Up next was augmenting the standard BMW road tracking GPS and computer system to a customized Alpine entertainment system. Of course, we also hooked up a satellite car phone with fax functions and an onboard laptop computer for work. After all, can't be all play now can we now, Nicholas."

"I like to work on my own terms, a bit of flair, you know how things are."

"Sometime too much…" "Now, there are more features but I'm sure with your history, you'll figure out just fine. Look, make sure you take good care of this one."

"You know me, I'm always careful with equipment."

"You know, I've watched the mission tape." Will winked as he replied, "anyways, I think Hamilton wanted you upstairs to discuss this new case that just came up. Something messy, I heard so be careful."

"Like I said, I'm always careful."

The agency building, built in the 1930s, is an old building much like the other buildings in downtown San Francisco. The only exception is the underground lab, a feature added by the federal government in the early 90's in a joint project with the NSA. It is connected to the car park by the large vehicle elevator. In addition, a special passenger elevator, activated by lock and key connected the lab with the lobby and director offices.

Passing by the nodding guard, Nick entered the elegantly furnished wooden-paneled elevator. After activating the elevating device with his badges, it whisked the agent up quickly to the 23rd floor, the field director's office.

As the elevator door opened, the bright blue skyline greeted him again, as he looked into the spacious office.The field director, Frank Hamilton looked away from his conversation with another agent.

_Seems like a new guy as I don't really recognize him._

Hamilton himself recruited Nick when he retired from the U.S. Navy SEALs. Being himself an ex-military man from the U.S. Airforce, he has gone through the same process some fifteen years ago. He comes across as a fairly, direct, no bullshit, take-no-prisoner sort.

"Nick, I would like you to meet Agent Devin Connor, he will be your partner in your new case.."

_After all of that – now I'm babysitting!_

Nick went over and shook Devin's hand with a grunt, as he did, he looked over at Hamilton with a glare.

"How about a cup of joe? This one is going to take some explaining."

The director poured two cups of coffees and handed one to Nick and one to Devin. The two agents sat down in the seats in front of the mahogany desk.

"Since May, there has been a string of gruesome murders cases in and around Raccoon City in eastern Oregon. On the surface, it looked like just a group of sadistic cultists, attacking the victims with knives, machetes or some other sharp instruments."

_Which kind of __nutjobs__ are we up against this time?_ Nick thought as he took some notes on his Smart Phone.

Hamilton continued with his briefing.

"At that time, the murders were only in the areas of the city near the outskirts, usually people living alone or older folks. This isn't unlike the habits of the Adventists and neo-nazi cultists that we have encountered in Waco three months ago. By the end of May, a family of four was attacked, leaving a huge mess of gore and blood in the home. Case was getting out of hand and it seemed like a case of terrorism, So, Raccoon City STARS was sent in the nearby forest to investigate."

Nick nodded. _Local STARS teams often dealt with suspected terrorism cases._

"The Bravo team was sent in first for reconnaissance, but for unknown reasons, perhaps an engine failure or maybe this terrorist group processed Rocket-Propelled Grenades or some other kind of anti-aircraft weaponry, we don't know. When Alpha Team was sent in to find out what happened, the group had lost contact until six to seven hours later, when a huge explosion rocked the area." Hamilton stopped and looked a little uneasy.

He shook his head a little bit and continued with the briefing.

"When the group returned, only five members of the entire Alpha and Bravo STARS were alive, which is strange given the expertise of the group. What they say in their debriefing session, however, is even stranger."

Hamilton continued after a brief pause, taking a sip of coffee in the process.

"They survivors claimed they saw gruesome looking humans and other strange monsters in the Spencer Estate, a mansion in the forest. We don't know if these reports are true, because the mansion is destroyed in an explosion. Soon after, Raccoon City STARS was disbanded due to these consequences. There are rumors floating around, that perhaps they are brainwashed by this cult, as most of those STARS members have disappeared ever since the incident. We are unable to confirm any of these rumors and these STARS members are suspended indefinitely for the dereliction of duty."

"The Raccoon City Police Department thought it was the end of the terror. But, the murders continued, suggesting that these terrorists are still inside the city. We had nothing new on them until several weeks ago…" Hamilton trailed off, scratching his head as he grimaced before continuing his briefing.

"About a few weeks ago, one of the murders happened on a back road. A witness got a glimpse of the attack and claimed that the killer looked just like the person being attacked. Maybe they should call it _Attack of the Clones_" Hamilton chuckled a bit at his dry humor, as did Devin.

"Use of masks to incite fear, maybe? They must have info on their targets to be able to track them down. Do we have any suspected motive?" Nick looked back, a bit annoyed at the seemingly pointless briefing.

_They know nothing, up __against__ a party__ that we__ don't know with __no__ known agenda._

"Maybe, but no one makes those kinds of masks, not with that type of detail and accuracy. Again, we have no idea on their capabilities and agendas. In all honesty, Nick, we're running around blind in there, the RPD hasn't really been forthright in their cooperation with us. We don't know the capabilities of this group, but if they are able to gather information on anyone in Raccoon City, I would advise caution. There seems to be a connection to a kidnapping case as well, but, that isn't confirmed."

"Any details on this case?" Devin spoke up for the first time.

"Over the course of the last month, a doctor, a nurse and 2 high school kids volunteering at Raccoon General Hospital went missing in and about the hospital…In fact, there was another one last night. Poor kid was a brilliant mind going places…Again, no leads, no nothing… It's not confirmed that these cases are connected because we have not yet been found their bodies, unlike the others, where we have found a mutilated corpse. Well, actually, we don't know that they have been killed, they could still be alive."

Hamilton looked up, looking a bit worried as he handed two folders with the FBI logo on it to the two agents. "You should leave for Raccoon City as soon as possible, remain contact with the bureau. But, as a security precaution, avoid contact other agents in the area directly, only through the network. And make sure you keep a low profile." He finished his sentence as he gave Nick a steely gaze.

"We have agents in the city, but your role is to go undercover to figure out what is really going on while these other agents draw the attention of this organization. Your disguise in Raccoon City as business partners on a hunting trip. You guys are staying at the Apple Inn in downtown Raccoon City."

As the two agents got up, Hamilton mentioned to Devin, "Dev, why don't you go and grab your gear from downstairs."

Devin nodded as he headed out of the office for the elevator. Hamilton turned to Nick as soon as he is out of earshot.

"Look Nick, I know you're not happy with these arrangements, but you've got to lay low right now, we can't put you on anything hot cases right now."

" You know I don't usually work with a partner." Nick sneered. "It's a burden that I don't need."

Hamilton interjected, "You need two sets of eyes out there, this isn't a go in there and shoot them up operation. Also, this is your cover, one person to go on a hunting trip in the Arklay Mountains seems odd, don't you think?"

"At least put me with someone with a bit more experience. I don't want to babysit when rounds are being fired, or when these crazy maniacs are coming at us with machetes." Nick retorted, eyes blazing.

_Ever since that time, no more hesitation, and no more worrying about others.__ No more burden._

"You will call for backup when you are confronting these cultists. There will not be anymore lonewolf operations this time. This is a federal operation. Is that clear?"

Nick sighed, threw up his hands and stormed out of the office.

Hamilton signed. He has done all he can, started his own case without approval from the chief, while leaving Umbrella completely out of it just to cover his own ass. His friend has been a magnet of trouble ever since the Air Force; whatever ruckus he got mixed up in this time, it seems that it was getting worse.

He 's got his best agent on it, never mind that he had to put him with a new agent, someone he knows for sure that is not involved _whatsoever_.

_You know how Nick is, it's been almost five years, but it still haunts him._

He shook his head as he looked outside at the clear sky.

_I hope that Nick can __help and get to the bottom of this__ before __it's__ too late. _


End file.
